


Egg in a Basket

by Jakathine



Series: Balanced Breakfast [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Play, Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensual Play, Tickle torture, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(direct continuation from Poached Egg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg in a Basket

Merlin’s broad hands were warm as he ran them up Eggsy’s chest. His hands were so wide in fact that they cupped Eggsy’s pecs perfectly as he rubbed circles on Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy bit his lower lip and titled his head back, glad that the crimson blindfold was dark enough to block out any light because his eyes had somehow flown open. He closed them again and let himself sink into the numerous waves of gentle pleasure he was being given.

He heard Harry rustling around in the drawer again and then a pleased hum as he evidently found whatever it was he had been searching for in the drawer. A slight jangling noise made Eggsy’s ears perk up. The question he was about to ask was answered quickly by the cushioned metal clamps being carefully applied to his nipples, the delicate steel chain hanging between his pecs and tickling him right below his sternum. Eggsy made a small noise of what could be thought as glee as they were adjusted to be on this side of painful.

Eggsy then felt the familiar scuff of leather on his neck as Harry slipped a finger in between the collar and his neck to check that it was tight-fitting like he liked but not enough to harm him. The purposefully thin padding on its inside was silk, gold-coloured he knew from having seen it before, and the D-ring a piece of lovely sterling silver. When it came to lavishing their young lover, Harry and Merlin did not cut corners.

The sound of cloth rustling and a motion on the bed caught Eggsy’s attention as he became aware that Harry had climbed into the bed behind him. Merlin continued to touch lightly all along Eggsy’s torso, his hands just stopping at his hips before going back up to play along Eggsy’s clavicle.

Harry placed sweet slow kisses along the broad of Eggsy’s back, his hands weaving into Eggsy’s hair so he can massage at Eggsy’s scalp lovingly.

In a low voice, Harry remarked, “Look at our sweet boy, Merlin, he’s so very good isn’t he?”

Merlin placed warm, open mouthed kisses on the inner of Eggsy’s thighs and muttered, “Yes, he is.”

The deep timbre of Merlin’s voice sent chills up Eggsy’s spine as the two continued to ever so slowly give kisses all over Eggsy’s skin until he thought he was going to come untouched just from the heat of them.

 Merlin pulled away from kissing and touching. It made Eggsy feel cold without the contact, but he was soon pleased by the tip of a feathered tickling toy being brush up against his lower abdomen and head of his already pre-come leaking cock.

Eggsy made a soft whimper noise as Harry wove his hands into Eggsy’s hair, gently petting and preening over him, all while cooing in his ear gentle praises.

“What a good boy…such a darling, all warmth and gorgeousness.” Harry then kissed the side of Eggsy’s neck in a way that sent Eggsy’s heart fluttering “Lay back against me, love.”

Doing as he was told and trusting Harry to catch him, Eggsy let himself fall backwards into Harry’s arms, feeling himself pulled down as Harry reclined back so Eggsy was on top of him. The chain from the nipple clamps slid up to tickle at the nape of his neck but he ignored it as felt Merlin press a finger to his hole, his finger already lubed. Eggsy spread his legs wider, planting his feet on either side of Harry’s knees as Merlin worked him open with his finger.

At some point, Merlin had picked up the tickler with his free hand because as Eggsy felt Merlin re-enter with two slickened fingers he also felt the tickler come up to brush against the underside of his jaw teasingly before being dragged downwards towards his nipples to flick over them. Harry held Eggsy at his hips to keep him from thrusting upwards as Merlin added a third finger.

Eggsy moaned low as he felt Harry’s fingers press into his hips, knowing it was firm enough to leave bruises later. He loved when Harry or Merlin left marks on him. It made him feel special, not exactly owned, but surely taken.  He felt his hips buck involuntarily and that only made Harry hold on tighter, and this time making Merlin swat him lightly on the abdomen with the tickler as he withdrew his fingers. The noise Eggsy made at the sudden emptiness was something short of desperate.

“Now, now, I wouldn’t leave you to make such a noise unless I had good reason, would I?” Merlin chided softly.

Eggsy was a little confused at first until he felt the soft blunt head of an anal plug being pushed up against him in question. He shifted ever so slightly to acquiesce and Merlin slid it in smoothly before patting him on the bottom.

“Good lad.” Merlin said, kissing the insides of Eggsy’s knees, “I know you want to come already, so how about being a good boy for us and doing that….we’ve got all night, and you’re young.”

At first Eggsy resisted, not wanting to come just yet, but he already felt the heat building up, and a sudden bite on his shoulder from Harry along with Merlin continuing to say praises were too much. Before he really realized it he was climaxing, his arse clenching on the plug and making him gasp as he felt his own come land on his stomach and slide down his sides.

His chest heaved from the exertion and slight surprise at coming even though his cock had been completely untouched. Harry carefully removed the blindfold, making Eggsy blink against the light in the room as Merlin removed the nipple clamps but left the collar on. They sat smiling at him and then made a space on the bed so Eggsy could roll to lie on his stomach between them, ignoring the fact he had his own come on his stomach.

Harry pet Eggsy’s back, his fingers trailing on his back and stopping at the swell of Eggsy’s bum before working their way back up. Merlin ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair, enjoying the softness and laughing when Eggsy tilted his head up into Merlin’s hand for further petting.

When Merlin stopped petting Eggsy turned to look at Harry and pouted, “Thought I’d behaved well enough today.”

Harry grinned and touched Eggsy’s cheek, “Oh, you have, my pet.”

Before Eggsy could ask what he meant Merlin got up and disappeared into the bathroom to only reappear after a moment with a bottle in one hand and a towel in a small bowl in the other hand.

“We’re going to massage you until you’re practically limp with ecstasy.” Harry explained, taking the bottle from Merlin as Merlin set the bowl down on the bedside table, “Now, the question is, since we know you tend to fall asleep after a massage, is if you wish for us to continue after or to stop until you awaken.”

Eggsy grinned lopsidedly, “Oh, now that’s a new one. Been plannin’ that ya old pervs?”

Merlin blushed every so lightly, something that Eggsy rarely ever saw and what filled him with glee as he said, “I’m fine with keepin’ on goin’ on one condition: wear your glasses, both of ya, and show me afterwards.”

Harry and Merlin exchanged a glance then agreed, putting on their Kingsman glasses and ensuring a private recording line was accessible before removing them again for later usage. Then they put in one another’s hands a dollops of massage oil and set to massaging Eggsy until he was groaning and moaning under their combined hand movements.

Eggsy slowly lolled off to sleep, fully trusting with them and whatever it was they planned to do, and after he had fully relaxed Merlin and Harry went to work giving their boy exactly what he wanted.


End file.
